The present invention relates to a mechanical transmission device for guiding the piston or pistons of a variable cylinder capacity engine.
The mechanical transmission device according to the present invention improves upon the transmission device described and protected in French patent application No. 98 15089 belonging to the Applicant.
Specifically, the transmission device described in patent No. 98 15089 solved problems associated with the weight, rigidity and load-bearing capability of the various components. This patent also solved problems related to risks of the piston becoming seized in the cylinder and the vertical compactness of the engine as a whole.